Unsung Hero, a MLP fanfic Part of the MLP origins series
by AuraGuardofCloudsdale
Summary: The untold tale of discord. Contains violence and mentions genocide.


Unsung Hero, a MLP Fanfic

Part of the origins series

Chapter 1: Remembering

Discord. The name of the being that few ponies trust. When causing chaos is what one does for a living, it is difficult to gain trust. But gain it he did, only to be manipulated by Tirek. Manipulated into betraying his friends. Why should he help them?! He already saved their pitiful world! Clearing his head, he remembered what happened in his life: the utter extinction of the draquoniques, the fall of Superia, changelings, Tirek, sombra, Nightmare moon, etc. This place attracted danger, why should he help it? Clearing his head once again, he remembered his oath- and how he gained his power.

Chapter 2: Upbringing

As a child, Discord was raised in Loremyth, the crown city of Mysteria. Back then, draquoniques were a common species, the most noticeable being King Decievus, whose power was absolute. Mysteria was ancient, predating Equestria, Superia and even Atlantis. Despite its power, Mysteria did not have war, not once in its history. Being born of a wealthy noble, Discord received a formal education. However, Discord's true interest was in his talent, chaos magic. He started using his talent for mischief, such as the time he made his teachers lunch sprout wings and fly away, or when he froze a chimera in a lake. He was discouraged from doing this when his parents got word of what he was doing. However, he still tested his powers when he was alone, allowing him knowledge of all his powers limitations.

Chapter Three: War

It was clear that the peace was not meant to last. The very forests spoke it. However, when Mysteria declared war on the Griffon Kingdom, Superia, and the new nation of Equestria, it came as a shock to everyone. All those years of peace had made Decievus paranoid, and thus he wanted to take out all the threats to his power. In reality, the destruction of Atlantis at the hands of Superia was his breaking point. Every citizen that could fight was drafted, including young Discord. While on an assignment in Superia, however, he betrayed his battalion and assisted the Superians. In his honor, they dedicated a statue and a tome of magic to him. Upon returning to Mysteria, he was horrified. The Equestrians had developed six 'weapons' that were powered by virtues. In a surprise attack, they destroyed the kingdom, leaving none alive. Discord was found sitting in the smouldering ruins of his house, sucking up all the excess chaos.

Chapter Four: Hero

After 6 months of detainment, Discord was told to get out of jail. Wondering to himself about the change of heart, he soon longed for the safety of a prison cell. The demon Ragnarok had been released. With the apocalypse looming ahead if Ragnarok was not contained, Discord did the most logical thing: he screamed and ra- Ow! Cut that out! Ugh, fine I'll skip that part. Just let me tell the story Discord! Sheesh!... So anyways, after a quick 5-day break Discord did the most illogical thing to do: he confronted the world ender Ragnarok with only Chaos magic at his disposal. Now, Ragnarok was no pushover. 60 feet tall, dragon wings, tesla breath, horns, claws, teeth like knives, the whole package. However, after absorbing all the excess chaos from his city, Discord was no mere lightweight. The ensuing fight left Ragnarok crippled and Discord insane. In his insanity, abominations like the Changelings and Sombra were born. And when his reign over Equestria was threatened, he began a secret campaign that ended in the fall of Superia and the creation of two nearly invincible forces: The Puppeteer and Herobrine.

Chapter Five: The Oath

It was Fluttershy who got him to do it. After his thousand year imprisonment, Discord's insanity was gone and he had it all. A beautiful wife, loving children (who were both still to young to be dating, in his mind) and forgiveness for what he had done a thousand years prior. Then his wife put the idea of Club Helios in his head. He had thought of joining before but then... Tirek was a real pain. Club Helios was for Hero's only. Aura Guard and Notch were prime examples. The oath was simple: hold a feather of truth while saying the Hero's Aria. The difficult part was that Feathers of truth react poorly with Chaos Beings. Seeing as he didn't want the universe to implode, Helios made an exception for Discord. Thus, Discord was officially recognized as a hero. Little did he know that the worst was still to come...


End file.
